


Electric Love (Bill Hader)

by eviemichelle



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Funny - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Saturday Night Live, andy samberg - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviemichelle/pseuds/eviemichelle
Summary: After working at SNL for years, you and your friend Bill get closer when you finally get hired as a lead actress. (This story is Bill Hader x Reader)
Relationships: X Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Electric Love (Bill Hader)

"Hey everyone." I put my bag down in the writer's office and look around to see my coworkers. 

"Oh hey y/n! How was your weekend?" Colin, the lead writer of SNL says. "It was boring. But I did re-audition. Not like they're ever gonna hire me as a lead, but it doesn't hurt to try." We both laughed and sat down and got to work.

We had a few familiar faces pop in every now and then. Andy Samberg, Fred Armisen, John Mulaney, etc. But my favorite person to come in was Bill Hader. He was one of my acquaintances at SNL and we weren't super close. I had the biggest crush on him for the longest time and it didn't seem to be going away anytime soon. Plus, he's famous. Why would he want a nobody like me. 

As we continued writing and getting feedback from our main cast, Lorne, the head of SNL, walked into the room. "Hi Mr. Michaels." The group said in almost unison. "Hey guys. Good too see you all. Hey y/n, can I talk to you?" I spun around in a millisecond. "Uh- um sure Mr. Michaels."

I got up out of my chair and followed him out of the room. 

"Follow me. There's something we need to talk about." I gulped and continued on, following Lorne through the building. We finally got to his office and stood in front of the door. "Go on in y/n." I opened the door extremely carefully to see a dark room. I turned back at him puzzled and he gestured to turn on the lights.

I flipped the switch and to my surprise, saw the main cast of SNL with party hats on yelling "Surprise!". There was a banner saying "Congratulations Y/N!" and balloons scattered in all directions. I laughed and clapped my hands in excitement to see my friends gathered around. "This is so sweet but what is this for?" I said, putting my hands up to my burning red cheeks. 

Lorne put one hand on my shoulder. "When one of our hard working SNL crew audition for our show and get in, we throw them a little party to show our appreciation. You've done very well Miss Y/N." I involuntarily gasped and gave Lorne a hug. "This is an honor sir. You will not regret having me on your team." 

"I really hope not. Now enjoy the party. You can finish your day as a writer but tomorrow you come in as a actress." He said with a smile, waved at the party members, and left. 

With a giant smile on my face, I turned to my fellow cast mates and spent a while partying with them. After about an hour, everyone started leaving and I insisted that I should stay back and clean up since it was so sweet that everyone put this together for me. 

I started cleaning up and noticed a red solo cup on the floor. I went to go pick it up and reached down to grab it when another hand grabbed it at the same time.

I looked up and saw him. The most beautiful man alive was squatted down right in front of me. His brown eyes glimmered from the sunlight piercing through the window on the back wall. His messy brown hair placed perfectly in the center of his forehead and his speckled scruff meticulously placed on his face. I was speechless. 

"Need any help?" He looked at me and smiled. 

"I- um-" I fell onto my butt, leaving the cup on the floor but still holding the black trash bag. He just laughed, picked up the cup, and put it in the bag. 

"I'm Bill." He held out his hand. 

"And you are?"


End file.
